Bellwall at war
by Truestm
Summary: Emi, along with the rest of the Bellwall team, have finished preparing and are ready to begin a new kind of senshado. Story idea based on Kugen the fox’s series and style... except less romancey.


I've probably started and deleted something like this three and four times by now, maybe this time I'll be happy with what I have. Speach in [brackets] is in german.

Disclaimer: I am required to tell you this currently holds no weight in the canon of kugen the fox's stories and is not sanctioned by (him/her).

My first chapter of this... I suppose it would be a fanfic of a fanfic... either way, it's a bellwall perspective of tea and cola(slash eisenkreuz imouto) that, while I will try and stick to canon of Kugen the fox's stories, it is NOT canon at all to it. Please review.

Anyways! Tanoshimu~

"Alright, we've got tonight to prepair and then, tomorrow morning, this event begins. Hitomi has already given you your roles. Let me run over positions one last time now that we know there ain't no spies." They had gone through a thorough test of every last girl there, making sure there were no stowaways, having caught two girls from Anzio and that Oarai girl. They were in the auditorium on the bellwall ship.

"Youko will lead force bravo, consisting of all our Russian tanks. High command will lead the main force, consisting of the german tanks." Bellwall was unique in that they had two separate nations with wide majorities and so the two halves had different required languages they had to speak, Emi's main commanders had learnt both German and Russian but the majority of the girls only knew the one required of them.

"Youko's russian forces are to meet in the other room for her briefing, you all answer directly to her and are now dismissed. The rest of you stay here." Emi explained and everyone from the Russian team filed out. The Russian force was considerably smaller, only about seventeen tanks total, but Youko had discovered a talent during training that gave even Emi herself a run for her money, the girl also surprised everyone with her linguistic skills and knowledge. Emi actually had debated handing off to Youko her own role as overall commander but she had refused, instead only leading the secondary force and being on standby as a translator.

"[Okay, first off all tanks in german divisions one and two will be under Yamamori's command. Their comms name will be Looters. Yamamori will be in charge of offensive operations such as raids when I order them. Otherwise yamamori's forces will be tasked with securing and retrieving supply caches.]" Emi said, now talking in german. Each division was actually only ten tanks, but they were ten tanks crewed by the Bellwall girls. In other words, they were ten tanks with the power of fifty.

"[Chifuyu has command of german division six, seven, and the Bakawashiba sisters panzer II force. Her comms name is guardian and she will be our defense.]" Chifuyu had also shown a surprising ability, in her case it was at management, she had taken it upon herself to handle the papers for all the new members and taken insane amounts of stress off of Emi. The Panzer II's, and youko's T-60, were the scouting forces and could actually serve infantry support since their secondary gun was basically an mg, though it still had taken quite a bit of work to get it cleared, tracer guns shooting paint were on a case by case basis.

"[Finally, divisions three, four, and five will all be under my DIRECT command. Designated Sword. We are a mobile assault force of our heaviest gear ready to destroy enemy armies]" Emi said, trying to think of what else there was to be said.

"[These roles can be redesignated at any time. You already know your division, those that don't can check with Hitomi or Chifuyu. Dismissed.]" she said after a short pause and went to walk off the stage, not without taking a view of the unique chaos of the Bellwall team. Yamamori and chifuyu's little gangs doing their stare-down and smack talk. Hitomi darting around doing who knows what. Kita and Takami... being kita and takami. The (ba)Kawashiba sisters gloating, then getting mad at yamamori for, probably, calling them that hated nickname. As she stared out at the cacophony she let her mind wander.

These guys... they're like family, though I'd die before I told them that... the team expanded exponentially over time. When the competition was announced, I had legitimately considered Bellwall as one of the larger schools, and the number had increased even further not long after. What's our condition now... hmm... yeah, we're definitely in a great spot... it's crazy how hard we worked... yamamori, chifuyu, youko, the kawashiba sisters... everyone...

Yamamori... she handled all the massed infantry training, man she was brutal on us... everyone had to lug backpacks full of bricks around during infantry training along with their gear, but we had become used to carrying alot of weight so mission accomplished, I guess. It was a nightmare for everyone at first but the vast majority of the girls were able to handle it after a few weeks. Not that anyone would dare to complain to her about it. They'd have to deal with not only her but also me. Most of the more practiced girls can run, fire with relative accuracy, and carry more than their own weight, all at the same time. There's also a side effect that loaders can handle those heavy 88mm shells with ease.

Chifuyu... she spent her break time helping me with papers. Hehe... that in itself was a battle... she also did the sniper training and organized our camping weekends. As well as all those surprises. Heh... fun times. Except that storm she made us move during... well that's entirely possible to happen so it was a good warning.

Youko... that girl is full of surprises. Firstly she's so fluent in german we can keep up a conversation without me having to wait for her to mentally translate, she knew russian from the start, she knows english, and who knows what else. She had also apparently made others learn the languages she didn't know. Combine that with her ability to command that came outta nowhere... I mean when the heck did she learn to lead like that?!

Then there's Hitomi who seems to have no other desire then to aid me... man, she's been a lifesaver in everything from simple stuff like keeping me on topic when talking German, to hellish tasks like keeping everyone organized. Plus she's an elite even by our standards.

And the Kawashiba sisters... for two girls who don't like tanks, they sure do go all out for us. Every penny their parents give them goes towards the team. They're the reason I think we even have enough tanks and supplies to stand a chance... heh... As much as they claim they dislike tanks, they care about this team as much as anyone else.

"Whatcha thinkin bout?" Hitomi said, making Emi snap out of it. She hadn't realized she had spend nearly a minute standing there staring out at her team.

"Don't friggin sneak up on me like that!" Emi said as she turned around, pretending to be mad to hide that she was embarrassed.

"Emi's being Tsun again~" Hitomi teased, starting to back away.

I know what's coming; she's gonna lead me on a wild goose chase. Emi sighed in 'annoyance' and chased after her, being led out of the building and onto the deck, both of them stopping and staring up in awe. Above them was a wall of steel that stretched in every direction. There was another school ship, marked with the banner of Maginot, not far off from them, both ships appeared to be headed towards an opening in this massive wall not far away.

"Holy..." Hitomi said in awe staring up at it, trying to find the top.

"Scheisse..." Emi finished in the same tone, trying to find the ends of it.

Bellwall at war =

"[FIRE]" Emi yelled as the panzer division shot an entire salvo at the oncoming Maus tank, the shots doing nothing but making a smokescreen as the lumbering behemoth rolled forward, the bellwall tanks were slowly being forced back to the battlefield's edge.

[SHOOT THE TRACKS! THE TURRET RING! JUST STALL IT!] her voice was now shakey as she yelled the desperate order while they began to reverse yet again, being forced merely to retreat at the threat of this behemoth. She then attempted once again to call out to the secondary force. "[YOUKO STATUS!]"

"[Katyusha ambushed us, I'm all that's le-]" Youko didn't finish her sentence before the radio went to static. Connection, and their hope of support, was lost.

"[DAMNIT! Base camp! This is offense to base! SOS!]" She yelled desperately into the other channel, hoping for something, anything... all she heard was infantry gunfire.

"[Yamamori's too far to contact... chifuyu's down... youko's down... and we're screwed... it's over...]" Emi clutched the tank in anger, and then she heard a voice outside yell "EMI LOOK OUT!"

She turned and saw a shell coming straight for her tank, it was going high, about to hit her directly...

Bellwall at war =

"GYAA!!!" She sat up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily and looking around panicked for a moment. She calmed down after she realized she was in her room... it was a dream? Thank god...

Another nightmare. It seemed like every night she had one nightmare or another about the upcoming match. She sighed and stood up, opening the window with a sigh.

She sat there for a moment, her arms on the windowsill staring out at the night. She wasn't thinking about anything special, just... emptying her head. She heard a knock on the door.

She walked over and opened it to find a concerned, and half asleep, Hitomi. That's right, Hitomi lives right across the hall.

"Hey Emi-chan... I heard you scream..." Hitomi had a concerned tone as she fought to stay awake. "Bad dream again?"

"N-no..." Emi shook her head, even more obvious than usual.

"It was about the match again, huh?" Hitomi asked as she put her hand on Emi's shoulder in a consoling way. This was the thirteenth time this had happened.

"I... fine. Yes, it was." Emi sighed, it was impossible to lie to Hitomi. The girl knew her too well.

"For supposedly the most ruthless girl in bellwall, you sure are vulnerable to bad dreams." Hitomi said with a lighthearted tone and walked to the small kitchen in Emi's apartment.

"I suppose so." Emi didn't have the energy to be defensive.

"So... wanna talk about it?" Hitomi asked as she brewed some tea for the pair.

"I just... I'm worried we're not prepared... not for the logistical or infantry aspect... but for the tank battles... there are multiple schools who have more than ten times our numbers." Emi said with a sigh.

"This again... thought so." Hitomi sighed and patted Emi's head as she sat down the tea. "Emi... your worrying over nothing. You an excellent commander and you know it, so stop doubting yourself and your team. We can do this... but only if you let us."

"Hitomi I know but..." emi started and got cut off.

"But nothing! We trained our asses off every day for the past month. We've prepared every possible scenario. You could literally put us through hell, and we'd be fine. So. Stop. Worrying." They had this conversation repeatedly.

"Maybe I should go check the tanks... I'm up anyway." She sighed and finished her tea.

"You need your sleep... but fine. I know there's no talking you out of it." Hitomi sighed and put the empty tea by Emi's sink. "Let me get dressed and I'll go with you."

Bellwall at war =

"Yes I see... thank you... No, I will handle it. Better to not wake her up. This is not of her concern anyway." The A small work lamp lit up in the garage, illuminating a desk, a tall thin figure, and the outline of a panther with an unusually long barrel. The desk had a map on it of the battlefield. In a desert area there was a dot and the words 'bellwall starting area.' And a few X's on hills and in other defensible locations.


End file.
